


"If You Fuck Yourself, Is It Gay Or Masturbation?"

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Hair-pulling, I blame Andy, I'm sorry mommy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, almost underage??? Young Patrick is 19, read Andy's fic first, selfcest, sin - Freeform, stumpcest, tie-in fic, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7267570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soul Punk didn't really remember stumbling into the living room with 2007 and falling on top of Pete and their other selves, but all of a sudden it was two hours later and he was awoken again. A quick glance at the clock on the TV box says its 3:34am, and the man shifted, readjusting himself on top of the others. Pete and 2016 Patrick stayed asleep, as well as 2007, but a small noise, almost like a moan, came from above him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"If You Fuck Yourself, Is It Gay Or Masturbation?"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [bury me in memory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938212) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> (Go read PansexualPancakes' fanfic first, here's the link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6938212 )
> 
> Awww, baby's first smut fic...and it just so happens to be about Soul Punk Patrick fucking his younger self.
> 
> I'm going to hell.

Soul Punk didn't really remember stumbling into the living room with 2007 and falling on top of Pete and their other selves, but all of a sudden it was two hours later and he was awoken again. A quick glance at the clock on the TV box says its 3:34am, and the man shifted, readjusting himself on top of the others. Pete and 2016 Patrick stayed asleep, as well as 2007, but a small noise, almost like a moan, came from above him. Turning his head the other way, Soul Punk was immediately met with Young Patrick. Well, Young Patrick's dick. And he was _hard._

"I forgot how easily that happened," the man chuckled lightly, voice low and heated. Lifting himself up slightly, Soul Punk ran his hand gently up Young Patrick's chest, causing the boy to stir. He brought his hand back down, pressing down on the tent in the boy's jeans. Young Patrick's eyes shot open, and he stifled a moan, biting his lip. Soul Punk could feel his slacks tightening right then and there.

"Wh...what are you doing?" The boy whispered. Soul Punk smirked, pressing down on his crotch yet again.

"We've still got a few more hours until we get transported back. I can help you take care of that," Soul Punk replied, voice thick with arousal. He pressed down again, more forceful, for emphasis. Young Patrick's mouth fell open, and his eyelids fluttered shut.

"Th-that's so...fucked up," Young Patrick said breathily, though he didn't try to move the man's hand from where it was gripping his crotch.

"That's the point." In the dark, Soul Punk could see his younger self's wary look as the boy gave him a once-over, paying particular attention to the smudged eyeliner, dishevelled dress shirt and messy hair. He licked his lips, trying to be seductive. Young Patrick squeezed his eyes shut desperately, readjusted himself through his jeans and nodded.

"Fuck it. Y-yeah, bedroom. Now." Soul Punk grinned, his eyes dark. Carefully, as not to alert the others of their absence, the man lifted himself off of Pete, Patrick and 2007, rolling gracefully onto the floor. He hopped up quickly and took Young Patrick's hand, leading him down the dark hallway.

The second they'd closed the door to the bedroom, Young Patrick was pinned to it. He gasped, but was quickly cut off by Soul Punk meeting his lips in a furious kiss. Soul Punk knew exactly what he was doing, twisting his head and licking into his mouth to explore. All the boy could do was bring his arms up around the other's neck. In a bold move, Young Patrick rocked his hips forwards, causing his clothed dick to rub against Soul Punk's. The man gasped, eyes flying open. He gaped at the boy, pupils blown with lust, before smirking darkly.

"So that's how we're gonna play it, then?" The man breathed, ravaging Young Patrick's mouth again. The boy moaned softly and tilted further into the kiss, learning quickly from his future counterpart. Soul Punk drew Young Patrick's legs up around his waist, pulling him away carefully from the door. He crossed the room hastily, nearly toppling over a few times because holy shit, he got good at this fast, and let his knees bump the bed, sending them both forwards onto the comforter. Young Patrick had a vice grip on the back of Soul Punk's neck, letting his other hand trail downwards towards his fly. The man swatted his hand away playfully, earning a small whimper, but he ignored it. He wasn't going to let the boy get himself off.

He was going to make Young Patrick fall apart.

Leaving one last searing kiss on the boy's lips, Soul Punk moved down to his neck, lapping and sucking at the milky skin there. Young Patrick panted, hand coming up to rest in Soul Punk's hair, pulling lightly. The man paused, eyes falling shut and he moaned. Hair pulling was a major turn on of his (though he'd never admit until a few years later), and this little shit knew it. Glancing up from where he was positioned between Young Patrick's legs, he couldn't miss the mischievous grin that quirked the younger boy's kiss reddened lips.

Well if that didn't make him want to wreck Young Patrick more.

Brow furrowed, Soul Punk continued his ministrations, picking out all of the places he knew would make the boy beneath him shudder and moan. Young Patrick's fist tightened in his hair, and his plump lips fell open in an "O". Picking a soft spot beneath his jaw, Soul Punk latched on and sucked gently, forming a fresh purple bruise there.

" _Fuck_..." Young Patrick whispered, fisting his other hand in the bedsheets. Soul Punk smirked again, licking over the hickey a couple times before continuing on his way down the boy's chest. Trailing his hands down Young Patrick's chest and stomach, Soul Punk kissed gently at his collarbone, tugging at the hem of the boy's shirt. Quickly, he pulled his Ramones T-shirt off, granting the man above him access to his porcelain torso.

"Shit, we're definitely wearing way too many clothes..." Soul Punk trailed off, nipping and licking his way down Young Patrick's chest. He broke off with a lewd moan when Young Patrick yanked at his hair, pulling his head up from where it was biting at his soft stomach. _Where the hell did the shy kid go_?

"Well then, why don't we fix that?" Young Patrick replied, ruddy cheeked. He dragged Soul Punk up by the hair and met his lips once again, licking into his mouth almost immediately. Their teeth clacked together in the heat of the moment, but neither cared. The man's fingers began fumbling with the buttons of his dress shirt, faltering when Young Patrick nibbled his bottom lip. Dazedly shucking his shirt off, Soul Punk had about three seconds of reprieve before Young Patrick was biting down on his shoulder and unbuttoning his slacks. So much for turning the boy into putty in his hands, it was starting to seem the other way around.

"H-holy shit, have you — _oh fuck_ — done this before?" Soul Punk panted, helping Young Patrick with shoving his shiny red slacks down his thighs. The boy chuckled, kissing up behind Soul Punk's ear.

"Not with a dude, I'm a blushing virgin when it comes to this," the boy replied in a whisper, "But I know my own fantasies." Soul Punk shuddered, pressing the heel of his palm against his cock, which was still trapped in its cotton confines and ready to burst.

With new ferocity, Soul Punk began fumbling with the zipper on Young Patrick's jeans, bringing himself back into control. Inching backwards yet again, the man dipped down to the level of the younger's cock, which was straining against his boxers. Expertly, Soul Punk shoved the boy's jeans and boxers down so they pooled at his ankles in one fluid motion. Young Patrick's dick flopped up against his stomach, a few droplets of pre-cum dotting the silky skin there. Soul Punk licked his lips, before opening his mouth and dipping down.

"Wait, are you gonna — _oh my GOD_ ," Young Patrick's head flew back into the sheets as he sucked in a harsh breath. Soul Punk had easily taken Young Patrick's cock down to the base and sucked. Both of the boy's hands flew to the back of the older's hair, gripping it as Soul Punk bobbed his head up and down like a pornstar, licking at the underside a bit before taking it all again. " _Ugh_ —fuck I'm gonna...shit I'm—" Young Patrick started to stutter, biting his lip lewdly, but Soul Punk's hand flew to grip the base of the younger's dick, staving off his orgasm. The younger whimpered softly, squeezing his eyes shut. The man wiped his mouth unceremoniously with the back of his hand.

"You're gonna come with me inside of you," Soul Punk whispered, leaning in close to Young Patrick's ear, making the boy moan, "Wouldn't that be so fucked up? Coming to the feeling of your own dick pumping into your little ass?" Soul Punk grinned at Young Patrick's desperate nod, kissing at his neck briefly before reluctantly pulling himself off the younger boy. "Scoot further up the bed," the older man ordered, rummaging through the nightstand drawer for the condoms and lube he and 2007 had used earlier. Young Patrick complied, toeing his jeans and boxers off the rest of the way and laying himself out for his older self. Soul Punk nearly groaned at the sight.

Crawling up between Young Patrick's creamy thighs, Soul Punk pushed his knees up around his own hips. Lubing his fingers up generously, the older man then carefully teased Young Patrick's tight rim, then pressed his index in. The boy gasped at the intrusion, hips bucking up from the bed, but Soul Punk just pushed him back down, carefully crooking his finger inside and pumping in and out.

"Does that feel okay?" Soul Punk asked softly, changing the tone of their situation. He leaned down and kissing the boy's sternum, eyelashes fluttering against his pale skin. Young Patrick couldn't speak, he just moaned brokenly and nodded. Soul Punk took that as his cue and inserted another finger, scissoring his fingers and watching the boy's face. By the time the man had three fingers pumping in and out of Young Patrick's ass, the boy had melted into the he pleasure beneath him, eyes half lidded and cheeks rosy.

Finally realizing how fucking turned on he was, Soul Punk decided he was done teasing. He reached for the lube again, slipping the condom down his cock with practiced ease. Slicking his length up generously, Soul Punk lined himself up with Young Patrick's entrance. He was about to just go for it again, bottom out in two seconds flat, but he decided to check with his younger self again.

"You ready?" Soul Punk asked, panting and ruddy cheeked. Again, Young Patrick just nodded, his breathing heavy as he propped himself up on his elbows to grant the older man better access to his prepped hole. Soul Punk nodded too, lining himself up again and planning on entering Young Patrick gently.

He didn't enter very gently.

Pressing in quickly until his thighs bumped against Young Patrick's ass, Soul Punk couldn't help the grunt that escaped. Young Patrick arched his back off of the bed, mouth falling open in a silent scream. Soul Punk fell forwards, bracing his hands on either side of the younger boy and began kissing at his neck again.

"Just tell me when," the man murmured into Young Patrick's ear, tickling the boy's neck with his breath and ghosting over the hickey he'd left earlier. There was a moment's silence between the two before Young Patrick drew in a shuddering breath.

"Move." The boy breathed, bringing his hand up to fist in the longer hairs on top of Soul Punk's head, pulling slightly. The man closed his eyes, pulling out slowly before slamming back into his younger self. Then, he built up a rhythm, getting his hair yanked in just the right way every time he slid out almost all the way. Lifting Young Patrick's hips up a tad, Soul Punk began nailing the boy's prostate, causing him to let out small "ah" noises each time he bottomed out.

"Oh my god...holy shit, P-Patrick, I'm gonna — _fuck_ oh my god," Young Patrick moaned, his breathing getting deeper with each thrust. Soul Punk nodded hastily, capturing his younger self's mouth once more in a searing kiss.

"Go ahead, you can do it, come for me," Soul Punk muttered, his thrusts becoming erratic as he began to fall apart. They came almost in unison. Young Patrick bit down harshly on his passion-bruised lip to keep himself from screaming, cumming all over his stomach in thick bursts. During his high, he yanked Soul Punk's hair hard, and then it was over for him, pumping into the boy's ass once more before spilling into the condom. Soul Punk pressed his face into the crook of Young Patrick's neck, riding out the aftershocks together. After a few moments of heavy breathing, the man rolled off of his younger self, laying beside him and panting.

" _Holy shit_ ," Young Patrick muttered, voice cracking in the middle, "I didn't know I was _that_ fucking good in bed." Soul Punk chuckled, turning on his side.

"Just wait 'til you come back here as our 2007 self," Soul Punk replied, grinning. "We get a _lot_ rougher, and that hair pulling thing you were testing out? That comes into play. It was fucking awesome." Young Patrick giggled, brushing his sweaty bangs out of his eyes.

"I can't wait for that."


End file.
